The present invention relates to process prioritization. More particularly, the present invention relates to cross-domain multi-attribute hashed and weighted dynamic process prioritization.
Business process management (BPM) and workflow management systems represent technologies that may be used to automate business processes. Static priorities may be assigned to different processes to reflect the relative importance of the respective processes. Input messages may be processed within the respective technologies according to the assigned static priorities.